Multiplayer
Multiplayer is an online game mode, to be featured in the new God of War: Ascension, boasting online combat with various maps and challenges. Teams consist of Spartans or Trojans, and allows players to align themselves with several gods: Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and Ares, which bestow them different powers and abilities. Greek heroes are also featured, and have customisable armor, magic, and weapons. Some battles require a certain set of rules to be met before completion, such as finishing of the map's Titan to win. God of War: Ascension The multiplayer part of Ascension will feature multi-level arenas, where several players can fight one another. The players take control of a nameless Redeemed Warrior, who escapes his prison cell with the help of the gods. The warriors then chooses their godly alliance and start their training in the Rotunda of Olympus. Team Favour of the Gods Team Favour of the Gods requires warriors to kill ea ch other, while a chained "megaclope", Polyphemus, interferes whenever the mortals come too close. Warriors score 100 'favours' by killing the other participants, 100 points for conquering platforms and 50 'favours' for opening chests which contain red orbs. Eventually, the Spear of Olympus falls from the heavens and it becomes a race for each team to obtain it. Once someone has pulled it from the ground, Polyphemus became vulnerable to attacks, the kill sequence for Polyphemus is then initiated and the team that kills him gains an extra 1000 points. Whoever reaches 8000 points first wins the match. Team Capture the Flag Team Capture the Flag is very similar to Team Favour of the Gods, however, the main goal is not to kill Polyphemus or to capture bases. Warriors must steal the other team's flag and bring it back to one of their empty bases; the flags count for one point each and whoever has the most points at the end of the match wins. Polyphemus does not get involved with the fight himself but is still present in the background. The gods get involved occasionally by sending down a bonus flag that anyone can take; all flags can be used to attack. Favour of the Gods Favour of the Gods is a free-for-all death match. The champions of the gods fight each other in the arena as Hercules watches the battle. He periodically jumps down and punches the floor with his Nemean Cestus, creating a blue wave of energy that damages and knocks players off the platform. The warriors do not fight on teams and instead must fend for themselves, whoever gets the most kills wins. Occasionally, a crevice at the back of the arena opens up, champions can rush in there and light the brasier which will summon a hail of arrows to rain down on their enemies. Trial of the Gods Functions like the challenges from past games: you must defeat hoards of monsters and follow any applied rules. A new feature is the Co-op mode in which teammates join together to fight. Trial can be played in solo mode as well. General Other type of enemies have been seen in like Cyclops Berserkers. The warriors' alliance with either Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, or Ares will open options to different themed attacks. This choice will have no effect on either the Spartan or Trojan teams. The multiplayer will most likely not allow split-screen possibilities, but instead pan out whenever needed to actively show all participants 'Armors' and Helmets Different Greek armors and helmets that can be earned from Labors and Ranks and chosen to customized the player. Some armor sets are downloaded from pre-order offers. *Gladiator's Armor *Warrior's Armor *Sage's Armor *Armor of Achilles: Pre-order Mythological Heroes pack. *Armor of Perseus: Pre-order Mythological Heroes pack. *Armor of Odysseus: Pre-order Mythological Heroes pack. *Armor of Orion: Pre-order Mythological Heroes pack. *Cyclopian Armor: Unlock by chest in all game modes. *Skorpian Armor: Unlock by chest in all game modes. *Armor of Morpheus: Unlock by Labor- Gold III *Armor of Athena: Unlock by Labor- Treasure Hunter II *Armor of Medusa: Unlock by Labor- Fury of the Gods II *Armor of Artemis:Unlock by Labor- Blood Lust III *Manticore Armor: Unlocked by Labor- Renowned IV *Griffen Armor: Unlocked by chest in Trail. *Battle Armor of Ares: Unlock by Labor- Warmonger IV and aligned to Ares. *Battle Armor of Hades: Unlock by Labor- Reaper IV and aligned to Hades *Battle Armor of Poseidon: Unlock by Labor- Leviathan IV and aligned to Poseidon. *Battle Armor of Zeus: Unlock by Labor- Goliath IV ''and aligned to Zeus. *Fury Armor: Ares Rank 17 *Armor of Phobos : Hades Rank 17 *Kraken Armor: Poseidon Rank 17 *Armor of Hercules: Zeus Rank 17 *War Armor of Ares: Ares Rank 29 *War Armor of Hades: Hades Rank 29 *War Armor of Poseidon: Poseidon Rank 29 *War Armor of Zeus: Zeus Rank 29 *Armor of Leonidas: Pre-order from Gamestop. *Armor of Typhon: ''Rise of the Warrior exclusive DLC. *Champion's Armour: PS+ Beta players only. 'Maps' Battle maps featuring many locations from the series. Each have various traps and landscapes. *Rotunda of Olympus: the first place that the warriors will go to, they have to have at least one battle here in order to submit their soul to a god. *Desert of Lost Souls: the first revealed map, features Polyphemus. *Hercules' Forum: from God of War III, features Hercules. *Bog of the Forgotten: Similar to its appearance in God of War II, the bog sports many dangers, including a Giant Gorgon. *Labyrinth of Daedalus: *Walls of Troy: 'Armor/Weapons/Magic' Weapons like swords, tridents, and war hammers are used. Few famous weapons can be unlocked like the Artemis Blade and the Barbarian Hammer. Grappling hooks are also donned by each warrior, they can be used to drag retreating opponents back into a fight. There are four godly mentors that will help the warriors in multiplayer: Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and Ares, with the possibility of a fifth one, hinted by a fifth, empty, platform in the Olympus. Weapons and magic appear to be vary from the warrior's particular god alignment. Zeus offers lightning style attacks, Ares gives fire attacks, and Poseidon offers ice attacks. No doubt Hades will offer soul themed attacks. Armors like cyclopean armor can be applied. 'Obtainable Items' Weapons such as maces and spears can be collected in the match to be used for a certain amount of time. As with the single player, these items' attacks are activated by the circle button and can be throw by pressing L1+O. Maces are incredibly powerful and, when striking a warrior, cause the victim to be smacked up into the air, over an edge, or into a wall, depending on where the attack hits. Spears act a lot like they do in the single player, they can be thrown at other warriors and are mainly used for air combos, the damage they cause is considerably less than the damage caused by maces. Small swords sometimes appear, they do not too much damage but what they lack in offence they make up for in speed. The Blades of Chaos also spawn in the map, albeit rarely, they act very similar to how they do in the single player. There are also the Boots of Hermes, they speed the warriors' movement up and have a stomp ability which does a small amount of damage that also causes enemies to be thrown in the air. 'Traps' Each of the two maps available in the beta features lever-action traps, raging from a sort number of spikes in the floor that kills mortals in the area instantly, including friendlies, to platforms with gridded floors that burns and disorientates warriors whom cross it, much like the one that the Ares' champion stands, still in the lobby screen. Traps can also be set to only be triggered when an enemy steps up, this can be done by holding the R1 button and be avoided by looking at that trap's lever which will feature the enemy's or friendly's faction icon above it. The Dualshock 3 will also vibrate when the champion comes close to a previously set up trap. Polyphemus tries to crush players capturing the outer capture points as well as damaging and knocking players in both outer and central platforms with his hands, both intentionally or by accident, with a similar fashion. The Arena map, which is featured on the free-for-all style game mode Favour of the Gods, also has traps. Periodically, a cave, before covered in spikes below where Hercules stands, is free for anyone to go in. Inside it, there's a lever that triggers a trap similar to the upgraded Blades of Exile' Army of Sparta. In determined spots around the arena, arrows drops down from the sky killing everyone hit by them. Hercules periodically jumps down and punches the floor of the arena with his Nemean Cestus, releasing a blue energy wave that damages and knocks players back. Triva *''God of War: Ascension'' is the first game in the series to feature a multiplayer mode. *Characters that have appeared in the series that are playable in multiplayer are non-canonical. *Most of the weapons and powers in multiplayer resemble and function like those used by Kratos throughout the series. *The Leonidas costume is based off the smae character from the film 300. *After 8 years, the Blade of Artemis will make a return as a multiplayer weapon, now called The Artemis Blade. The weapon, for now, is a reward for reaching Rank 4 in the browser game Rise of the Warrior. *The Barbarian Hammer also makes a reappearance in the multiplayer, unlockable by "executing 10 player enemies in brutal fashion." *Health and magic chests do not appear in multiplayer, they have been replaced by fountains that the warrior has to run through to heal themselves. Experience chest still exist but they are not opened in a normal fashion, instead, the red crystal on the lid is smashed to release the orbs. *It should be noted that experience and weapons do not carry over from the PS+ beta to the final version of the game, however, the Champion's Blade and Armour are given as a reward. **The beta opened for all PSN users from the 20th of January to the 22nd, no rewards were given to people for taking part in this version of the beta. **Sign ups for the Multiplayer beta ended on Dec. 7th, 2012; the actual beta started on January 8, 2013 for PS+ members. Gallery God-of-war-ascension-20120429110149405 640w.jpg Multiplayercharacter.jpg God-of-war-ascension-20120429110145353 640w.jpg The arena.jpg Multiplayer Polyphemus Background 2.jpg Multiplayer Polyphemus Background 1.jpg god of war multiplayer 2.jpg God of war multiplayer 3.jpg Zeus Multiplayer.jpg Ares Multiplayer.jpg 8076925950 7c60fb10b5.jpg King Leonidas.jpg Multiplayer warrior.jpg Multiplayer warrior 2.jpg Multiplayer warrior 3.jpg Trojan battle 6.jpg Trojan battle 4.jpg Trojan battle 3.jpg Trojan battle 2.jpg Trojan battle.jpg Olympus multiplayer.jpg Poseidon warrior (trailer).jpg Ares warrior (trailer).jpg Artemis Blade.jpg|The new Artemis Blade|linktext=Artemis Blade Hades' champion VS Zeus' champion.jpg Multiplayer Beta reward armor and blade.jpg|'Reward for the beta version' gow-artemisarmor-web.jpg|Armor of Artemis GoW-ArmorPhobos-Reward.jpg|Armor of Phobos Armor of Typhon.png|Armor of Typhon Kraken Armor.png|'Kraken Armor' GOWA-MaulOfAres.jpg|the Maul of Ares GoW A 2 against 1.JPG GoWA Multiplayer proving worthy.png Gowa-newmplobby-zeustint-example.jpg FullGameArmorCustomisation.jpg Image.jpg God_of_war_ascension_evil_ways_4.jpg God_of_war_ascension_evil_ways_2.jpg God_of_war_ascension_evil_ways_3.jpg God_of_war_ascension_evil_ways.jpg Zeus' champion sword.jpg GoWa Viking hammer.jpg Gowa-mercenary-sword-row-dlc-exclusive.jpg Gowa-champions-hammer-row-dlc-exclusive.jpg Gowa-mjolnirhammer.jpg Multiplayer Cerberus.png god_of_co-op3.jpg |undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined Videos Category:God of War Series Category:God of War:Ascension Category:Warriors Category:Traps Category:Titans Category:Gods Category:Demigods Category:Humans Category:Noncanon Category:Locations Category:Multiplayer